Out Of Time
by xxfallenangelmayxx
Summary: Korra, Mako, Bolin, Pabu, Jinora and two O.C.s fall out of time. They go back to the past, right after Aang defeated the fire lord. Follow the 2nd team Avatar and the two O.C.s as they struggle to make it back to there own time, without revealing who they really are! Meanwhile, a new force rises up and threatens to restore the Fire Nation to its former glory... (ON HIATUS!)
1. Saying Hello to the Past

**So hey guys! My friends and I are obsessed with these shows so I decided to write a crossover between them. So without further ado, enjoy! -May**

* * *

"We're here!" My best friend, Rivkah squealed,skipping into my cabin. She was wearing loose red pants, black flats and a tight shirt which covered her dark skin. Her curly, black and brown hair was in a tight bun, and she had a fan stuck through it. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed as she observed my own appearance. "You're not even dressed yet. You can't meet the Avatar looking like a slob!" she exclaimed bluntly. "Get dressed. I'll wait for you on the deck." she stormed out of my room. She really is too impatient sometimes.

I sighed, got up and changed. I threw on a dark red skirt that reaches two inches above my knee with slits that go up a little more than mid-thigh (I was wearing black shorts underneath the skirt that came down to right above my knee) and a dark red half shirt that made an "x" in the front with the straps. It showed my abs and my peach colored skin. I left my feet bare and quickly grabbed pouch and my belt, which i quickly tied around my waist. It had a pouch on it, which i used to carry items . I walked toward the door and turned around, seeing if I had left anything behind. Nope. I quickly moved out of the room and up toward the deck. Rivkah was nowhere in sight.

"Ai Li!" I turned around and my brother, Iroh called my name. He wrapped me in a hug and I hesitantly hugged him back."My little sister's all grown up now." he whispered. "I'm going to miss you."

I'm going to miss you too,brother." I whispered. I cleared my throat and moved away, aware that his soldiers were staring. "Thanks for the ride General Iroh." I said louder. Neither of us liked public displays of affection, so we usually kept it brief. He quickly looked me up and down and I watched in amusement as he paled when saw what I was wearing.

"Ai Li! What are you wearing?" he asked, his anger and horror growing. My brother hated when I wore clothes like this, it reminded him that I was no longer the little girl he used to know. "Go change right now!"

"No! And it's my battle outfit!" Rivkah suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed me. She started dragging me off the boat.

"Bye Iroh! Thanks for the ride!" she said flirtatiously as she dragged me off the ship. We got off and Rivkah released me as we waved goodbye, for the ship started to leave. As soon as it was barely a dot in the horizon, I turned to her.

"Stop flirting with my brother!" I yelled.

"I can't help it! If he wasn't your brother, I'd tap that!" she replied.

"Dude you already did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"At least I'm not the one dressed like a street whore!"

"Take that back!"

"Excuse me." We heard someone clear their throat and we slowly turned to look at Avatar Korra. We bowed to her.

"We'll continue this later" I whispered to Rivkah. "Avatar Korra." I said getting out of my bow.

"Princess Ai Li, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please just call me Korra." She said, addressing the last part to the both of us. She bowed down to me. I blushed. I hate when people bow down to me, it's ridiculous!

"Rise, both of you." they did. "Ava-" I stopped myself "Korra, please call me Ai Li, my grandfather sends his regards." I gestured to Rivkah. "This is my best friend, Rivkah. She lives with me at the palace."

"It's an honor to meet you Korra." Rivkah said.

"Rivkah! Stop being so damn formal! You know you don't want to be!"

"Fuck you! I was just trying to be polite!" she fumed, her fists balling up at the sides. Korra and I burst into laughter. We started walking uphill toward the gates and the temple. "Hey! Wait up!" Rivkah yelled, grabbing her bag from where she dropped it on the ground, and running after us. We walked in silence for a while then walked through the gate. Then, Korra started to talk.

She pointed to our right. "Those caves are where the flying bison sleep." Then she pointed in front of us. "That's the temple that Aang built. Oh yea! The boys stay on the right, over there". she pointed to a white building with blue roofing "And us girls stay on the left, over here." She led us to a building, identical from the boy's one. We followed Korra down an hallway and into a room. "This will be your room." It was a fairly large room with two beds, two dressers, two night stands, a window and two desks. The room was divided in half, with the window in the middle. "I know it's a bit rusty compared to what your used to but-"

"I LOVE IT!" Rivkah shrieked. "I call the left side!" she shouted, dropping her bag and plopping on the bed. I took off my pouch and flung it towards my side as someone knocked on the door. A second later, three overexcited kids and Tenzin came in.

"Welcome to Air Temple island Ai Li." he bowed quickly.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." I replied. "We'll do everything we can help Republic City in this time of healing and renewal." The three children (Two girls and a boy) were staring at me strangely. "This is my friend, Rivkah." She got up and bowed in front of Tenzin.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She bowed as Korra and I snickered at her formality. She glared quickly at us before turning back to Tenzin. "General Iroh and former Fire Lord Zuko often talk favorably about you."

"Oh, is that so?" the little boy tugged on Tenzin's robes. "Ai Li, I'd like you to meet my son Meelo, and my daughter, Ikki. You've met Jinora." Meelo popped up in my face, airbending so that we were the same height.

"You're really pretty. Can I have some of your hair?" he smiled cheekily as Rivkah burst into laughter, tears spilling down her chocolate cheeks. I shot her a look as Ikki ran up to me.

"So Ai Li, did you know that Korra's been bragging about you coming to visit her since she found out?" Ikki gushed out. I saw the look of horror on Korra's face as Jinora grabbed Rivkah and I and motioned to Korra to follow us as she dragged us out of the room.

"Bye Tenzin see you at dinner!" Korra called back at them. "Run, now!" she muttered as we heard Ikki say "Daddy, can I get an outfit like that?"

"Now!" Jinora said as we took off running. We ended up on a stone stage by the water with the ying-yang symbol painted on it. Two guys were sitting on the steps with a fire ferret between them, watching the sun set.

"Hey Mako, Bolin!" Korra shouted. They turned around. One guy was well built with light green eyes, black hair, and bushy eyebrows. He had a green scarf that matched his eyes, tied around his neck. He was actually pretty adorable. The other guys also had black hair, but his eyebrows were thinner. He was also well built, but he was a little skinnier than the guy next to him, he had a strong jawline and the sweetest golden-brown eyes. Ok. Now that boy was handsome, but the both of them looked very familiar. Rivkah grabbed my arm, her nails digging into my skin. Obviously, she was excited. "I would like you to meet Ai Li and Rivkah." Korra pointed at each of us.

"Ai Li is Iroh's sister. Ai Li, Rivkah, meet Bolin and Mako." Jinora said. Bolin turned out to be the green-eyed boy and Mako turned out to be the brown-eyed one.

"Pleasure to meet you Mako, Bolin." I shook each of their hands.

"No, it's our pleasure princess." Bolin said.

"Please just call me Ai Li."

"Oh! You're Mako and Bolin from the Fire Ferrets!" Rivkah exclaimed. "Ai Li and I used to go to all of your matches!" she was having a complete fangirl moment, I could tell. The fire ferret, startled by her outburst, ran into the trees nearby.

"Pabu!" Bolin shouted, chasing after the animal. I sighed and shook my head. Only Rivkah.

"Come on Rivkah, lets go help him find Pabu." I started tugging her towards the woods, then we heard a scream. Mako, Korra, Rivkah, Jinora and I all looked at each other than ran towards the noise. In front of a tree, Bolin's scarf was laying half, in and half out of a huge black portal, that was almost as tall as a door. I gasped and pulled Rivkah away from where Mako, Korra and Jinora were staring at it.

"Riv, it's-"

"I know Li"

You think Bolin fell in?" I asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out." Rivkah stepped away from me and towards Mako, Korra and Jinora. "We have to go through that thing." she said to them.

Korra gasped. "What? No, we don't even know what that thing is!" Rivkah and I looked at each other.

"Yes we do." I replied. "We'll explain everything later." Rivkah and I started to move closer to them.

"Wait. What are you-" Mako started.

"Oops!" Rivkah said, tackling Korra and Jinora into the portal. I quickly pushed Mako in after them. Then I took one last look at the present, before jumping in, and saying hello to the past.

* * *

**Sorry this is sooo long! R&R please! -May :)**


	2. The Old Team Avatar meets the New

**Hey guys! I got bored and I needed to write something, so here's another chapter! **

**Sokka: Oh, just get on with it, I want the people to see the real hero of the story!**

**Me: Zuko?**

**Sokka: ...**

**Me: Yea. I thought so. But I need someone to say what I should of said in the last chapter. MAKO!**

**Mako: May does not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _Avatar :The Legend of Korra_. She only owns Ai-Li, Rivkah and this story. "Out of Time" is Rated T for cursing. If someone uses or steals any part of this fanficition, May will come find you.**

**Me: Thank you Mako! So without further ado, enjoy! **

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm all wet!" Rivkah screams at the top of her lungs, jumping out of the water. We had landed in a fountain. I quickly stood up and looked around, we were in front of an old-fashioned tea shop and the sun was setting. There was a flying bison in front of the tea shop and there was a young couple staring at us. The boy had a blue arrow on his head that looked very similar to Tenzin's. He was wearing traditional air nomad clothes and looked at us shocked. He was about 13 or 14 and had brown eyes and peachy skin. The girl's grayish-blue eyes were wide. She was wearing traditional earth kingdom clothes, and had her long, wavy brown hair down, it seemed to made a perfect veil around her tanned face. Dang, I wish I had hair like that.

Mako, Korra and Jinora were dazed and staring around blankly. Mako slowly came to his senses, stood up and glared at Rivkah and I. "Where the hell are we?" he shouted, causing Korra and Jinora to snap out of their trances and focus more "And what was that thing? Where's Bolin? And Pabu?" his face was red with anger. Korra and Jinora slowly got up and looked at him worry, clear in their faces. Rivkah just looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Mako calm down." I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "There will be a time to explain everything, but right now, we have company." He looked around us and finally noticed the couple. He sighed softly, his anger depleting. He shook of my hand and glared at me.

"Ok. But you have some explaining to do."

The boy with the arrow (which I now realize from the age and clothes is Avatar Aang), opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by shouting. It was coming from inside the tea house. All of a sudden, a boy-ish yelp came from inside the tea shop. Korra and Mako looked at each other.

"Bolin." They said in unison, then ran inside the tea house. Jinora, Rivkah and I quickly ran after them, with Aang and the girl right behind us.

Inside the tea house was a kind of chunky old man that was sipping tea, a girl with bare feet that were on a table, a girl with long, jet black hair like mine, another girl with short, brown hair, and a guy with shaggy, black hair with a scar on his face. Wait. A scar? I looked at him again, yup there was a scar on the right side of his face, just like my grandfather's. _So that's what he looked like as a teen...And if that's him, the old man would most likely be my great uncle. And the girl with MY jet-black hair would be my grandmother._ I gasped quietly. _So that means that this is the first team avatar!_

As I came to the end of my epiphany (which really only took a few seconds), I noticed a tan skinned boy with a pony tail, which I assume is Sokka, pushing a knife made out of bones, against Bolin's neck. Mako stomped over to him, and Korra and I quickly followed. Jinora was clutching Rivkah's arm. Bolin looked at us, horror and pleading clear his eyes as we drew closer.

"Sokka, let him go, he didn't do anything wrong." the brown haired girl said (I honestly don't know who she is), tugging lightly on Sokka's arm. He shook her off.

"How do we know that he's not spying on us? Or trying to kill Aang?" he said to her then turned to Bolin. "The war's over, buddy. It's too late for you and your band of 'Peace keepers' to do anything."

Bolin looked startled. "I don't know what your talking about! Honest!" Mako finally reached them, and boy was he mad. He was almost visibly steaming.

"Let go of my brother." Mako said angrily, between his clenched teeth. Korra went in to a bending stance and I shot her a look. She stepped out of it and tried to create eye contact with Mako, who's hands were starting to create flames.

"Easy there pretty boy." I said as I pushed him back toward Korra and turned to Sokka. "Would you please let Bolin go?" I asked softly, looking down at the floor, trying to act innocent. I heard Rivkah burst out in laughter behind me and I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to look at her. Sokka looked at me warily, I sighed softly, and looked up at him. I was getting mad. "At least let him go before you cut his throat out you...arse!" He dropped Bolin, in shock with my outburst and Korra and Mako rushed to get Bolin. I could tell that Mako was trying not to smile as Korra asked him if he was okay. Rivkah was laughing even harder now. I looked back at her and she had tears coming out of her eyes. Jinora was looking at her in bewilderment.

"How do we know to trust you though?" The girl with the bare feet that I recognized as Toph (from her statue) said. She was the first metal bender in history. Toph was a legend! And she didn't even know it yet!

"You don't." I said simply. I felt everyone staring at me in disbelief. "What. Haven't you ever had someone that you couldn't trust, that turned out to trustworthy in the end?" Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara (which was the girl originally with Aang) and the brown haired girl all looked at my grandfather, Zuko and he glared at them. Meanwhile, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Jinora were looking at Rivkah and I warily.

"What?" Zuko, Rivkah and I asked at the same time.

"Who are you anyway?" My grandmother asked, breaking the awkward silence in the room."

"I'm Rivkah!" Rivkah squealed as she checked Zuko out. _Oh no. Not my grandfather! It's bad enough that she's attached to my brother by the hip. _She almost pounced on him, but I scowled at her, and held her back. She was staring to have a nosebleed.

"I'm Ai Li." I said, smiling brilliantly. "That's Mako and Bolin." I pointed to each of them respectively. "This is Jinora." she smiled at them from where she was standing, next to Korra. "And that's Ava- Korra!" She shot me a questioning look and quickly smiled at the rest of them.

"I'm Katara." Katara started, Korra, Jinora, Mako and Bolin's head snapping up at her name. "That's Aang." he waved and smiled cheekily. "That idiot is my brother Sokka." I could tell that they were taken aback by the others' names.

"Hey!" he shouted, angry at being called an idiot. Katara ignored him.

"That's his girlfriend, Suki." she said pointing at the brown haired girl. _Oh yea, I can't believe I forgot! She's the leader of the Kyoshi warriors at this time! _Katara walked quickly to Sokka, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the shop.

"I'm Zuko." my grandfather said, speaking up. "That's my Uncle, Iroh. He loves tea and owns this shop" the old man laughed and smiled."And this is my girlfriend, Mai." he smiled at my grandmother, who softly smiled back.

"Hello, did you forget about me?!" Toph said sarcastically. "I'm Toph." She said. Jinora walked over to her and shook her hand. "Hey Twinkletoes! This girl moves like you!" Aang looked at Jinora quizzically, looking at her for the first time.

"Hey! Your wearing air nomad clothes!" Aang said happily. "Are you an air bender?"Jinora opened her mouth to speak but I quickly cut her off.

"No, we bought the outfit at a shop, that was selling knock-offs of your clothes." I said. I watched Aang's face fall. _I hope she doesn't say anything. Please don't say anything!_ Katara and Sokka came back in the shop then, Sokka was scowling.

"Sorry." he said gruffly to Bolin. Bolin's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, before Katara cut him off.

"Are you a waterbender?" she asked Korra excitedly. "Where are you from?" she looked at the rest of us. "Where are all of you guys from? What type of clothes are those?" she babbled on.

"I'm from- uh- the Northern water tribe!" Korra said quickly. "And yes, i'm a waterbender."

"But you seem so _strong _for a girl waterbender." Sokka said in disbelief. Seeing the look on Korra's face he quickly retracted his statement. "I mean- when we were up there all the girls seemed so...weak. I thought that they wouldn't let the girls fight." Korra looked a little shocked so I took over.

"Well Korra's the exception." I said quickly. "Bolin's an earthbender. Mako, Rivkah and I are firebenders and Jinora doesn't bend."

"She could've fooled me!" Toph said, smiling. Everyone was laughing, well maybe we might be able to trick them after all.

* * *

**Ok, so I know that the ending's weird...don't kill me! An explanation is coming up in the next chapter!Please review:) I'm always open to opinions, good or bad! Thanks for reading! -May**


	3. Lies, Portals and an Escape

**Hello people of the Internet, long time no see?**

Sokka: LONG TIME NO SEE?! YOU LEFT US WITH AI-LI AND RIVKAH FOR ALMOST 4 MONTHS NOW?! YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THEY ARE!

**Me: Shut up, I was busy.**

Sokka: But you had time to update your other fanfictions...

**Me: I had writers block.**

Sokka: We all know that's crap, you've had this chapter planned since Oct-

Katara: Shhh...at least she's here now, Sokka. She could've just ditched us.

**Me: I could have left you with Rivkah forever on a deserted island...**

**Anyway, sorry guys! I really was busy and I was sick this week, if I wasn't this chapter would've been up sooner. Now, Mako?**

...

**Mako?**

Ai-Li: Rivkah took him...

**Me: Oh..._oh..._well get her away from him! Bolin!**

Bolin: Yes?

**Me: Say Mako's part, please.**

Bolin: Sure thing May! May does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avatar: The Legend of Korra. She only owns Ai-Li, Rivkah and this story. "Out of Time" is Rated T for cursing. If someone uses or steals any part of this fanfiction or plot, May will come find you.

**Me: Oh! I almost forgot! This chapter goes out to my friend Josh. This was supposed to be up for his birthday in October, but like I said, I was busy. So, Happy Super-Belated Birthday!**

**So here is what some of you guys have been waiting for! Enjoy3**

* * *

_Previously on "Out of Time": _

"But you seem so strong for a girl waterbender." Sokka said in disbelief. Seeing the look on Korra's face he quickly retracted his statement. "I mean- when we were up there all the girls seemed so...weak. I thought that they wouldn't let the girls fight." Korra looked a little shocked so I took over.

"Well Korra's the exception." I said quickly. "Bolin's an earthbender. Mako, Rivkah and I are firebenders and Jinora doesn't bend."

"She could've fooled me!" Toph said, smiling. Everyone was laughing, well maybe we might be able to trick them after all.

* * *

**Katara's P.O.V.**

"Katara, I need to talk to you." I looked up from where I was talking to Korra and frowned at Toph.

"Now?"

"Now." I sighed as I got up and followed Toph outside the shop. She led me towards one of the other buildings. "I don't trust them." she stated, not looking at me.

"Huh, why? They seem nice." She turned to me and looked me straight in the face.

"Ai-Li and Korra were lying, Katara. I can tell when people are lying remember? Ai-Li's really good at it too, her heart beat barely picked up. I only realized that she was lying when I heard the panic in her voice."

"What exactly were they lying about?" I asked, I can't judge them yet, maybe they have a good reason for lying...

"Well Korra lied about being from the Northern Water Tribe, that part is clear to me at least...The other thing she lied about was strange. When you asked her about being a waterbender, her heart beat quickened, and then it calmed down slightly when she answered she was. It only seemed like she was only partly lying."

"What do you mean partly lying, Toph. You can't be partly lying when it comes down to bending. She's either a waterbender or she isn't!" Toph threw her hands up in the air.

"Jeez, don't shoot the messenger. I just thought you should know."

I took a deep breath and tried to slow my hammering pulse. "Did Bolin lie about knowing the peace keepers?"

"No."

"Katara! Toph! Sokka says that dinner is ready!" Ai-Li called.

"Let's keep this to ourselves, okay?" I whispered to Toph as Ai-Li came around the corner, smiling happily. She waved to us, her porcelain skin tinted with a weird glow in the moonlight. We joined her and walked back to the tea shop. Toph was about to follow Ai-Li inside when I reached out and grabbed her arm. "What exactly did Ai-Li lie about?"

"She said that Twinkletoes number two doesn't airbend." I froze in my place, Aang wasn't alone after all! My eyes traveled between Jinora and Aang who were conversing quietly, to Ai-Li who was laughing with Rivkah, Sokka and Suki.

"Katara, are you okay?" I heard Zuko say quietly from behind me. I plastered a smile on my face as Toph and Ai-Li's earlier words echoed in my head.

_"How do we know to trust you though?" Toph asked._

_"You don't." Ai-Li said simply._

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." I replied, still smiling. Sokka got up from where he was sitting and raised his tea cup in the air.

"I'd like to propose a toast." He announced. "To old and new friends!" Everyone in the room raised their glasses, including me.

"To old and new friends!" We all echoed.

"And to more lies." I mumbled quietly to myself. Ai-Li was right, I don't trust her at all.

* * *

**Ai-Li's P.O.V.**

"Alright, is everyone here?" I whispered quietly. We were outside by the fountain, it was four hours before sunrise. We had all agreed earlier that this would be the best time to meet, being that everyone else would be asleep at this ungodly hour.

"No, Bolin and Mako are missing." Korra whispered back.

"Rivkah, go with Korra and drag their lazy butts out of bed. Jinora, help me check the perimeter, we need to make sure that no one hears us."

We parted ways and Jinora checked the small courtyard. I ran inside and opened the door to each room quietly, checking if everyone was asleep. They were. By the time I got back outside, my bare feet were aching and Rivkah, Korra, Mako and Bolin had joined Jinora in waiting for me by the fountain. Mako looked irritated, he had a fierce scowl on his face and Bolin looked- well he looked like Bolin. Upon seeing me, Bolin walked up to me, took my hand and kissed it.

"Thanks you for saving my life earlier, Princess. I am forever in debt to your kindn-" I withdrew my hand from his lips and smirked downwards at him.

"Save it for someone who actually wants it, Bolin." I walked over to the fountains edge, sat on it, and turning toward the rock in the middle, stuck my feet in the cool water. I sighed softly as I moved the water in circles with my feet, my hands propping me up on the edge.

I knew that they were waiting for me to say something, waiting for me to answer all their questions, but the problem is that I probably won't be able to answer any of them. Faced with this dilemma, I just decided to straight out tell them what I know.

"Okay, so its probably obvious to all of us that we somehow traveled seventy years backward in time through a-"

"WE'RE SEVENTY YEARS IN THE PAST! WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED!" Bolin shouted, he was starting to hyperventilate. Rivkah quickly clamped her hand over his mouth and smiled softly.

"Shhh, sweets it's okay, Li will explain everything shortly." His breathing started to slow and she released him. Rivkah's calming tone changed as her smile faded. "Now scream one more time, and I will punch you in the face." She snarled and Bolin scrambled to hide behind Mako and Korra, whose eyes were wide. Then she turned to me and nodded.

"Let me re-phrase my earlier statement. I think it was obvious to MOST of us that we traveled seventy years back in time through a portal."

"A port-al?" Jinora asked.

"A portal." I repeated. "They are rarely spotted, but depending on where one appears, it can take you forward or backward through any point in time. Most of the time, a portal only appears to the holder of its memorizes, but they can appear to almost anyon-"

"What do you mean, that that _thing_ just came up and abducted all of us, out-of-the-blue?" Mako asked, outraged.

"Basically..." I trailed off, as I opened my mouth to say something, Jinora quickly cut me off.

"How-how do we even get back?"

"No one knows." I replied, simply.

"How do you know so much about these things anyway?" Korra asked, standing up straight and pointing her finger in my face. I threw my arms up in disbelief.

"You didn't let me get to that part!" Korra backed off and crossed her arms. She chose to focus on the full moon, instead of me. Frustrated, I took a deep breath. "My grandfather,_ former_ Fire Lord Zuko, has been studying these things for years. He never told Rivkah and I exactly why, he just taught us about it." I shrugged. "He probably knew that this was going to happen."

"Wait. Then can't he help us now?" Bolin asked eagerly, hope shining in his eyes.

"Nope, because that means giving away who we are, and I highly doubt that he knows now."

"Ai-Li's right." Everyone turned towards Mako, jaws wide open. He scoffed at us. "What? She is. If what she says is true, the whole reason Zuko probably found out about these portals in the first place is because of us being here."

We all sat in silence for a moment.

"So we're stuck here for now?" Jinora asked, she had tears in her eyes. At that moment I saw the fear in her eyes. I walked over and hugged her, I know how that felt, once upon a time.

"I'm afraid so sweetie."

"So now what? We have no way to get home, and we can't stay here forever!" Bolin screeched.

"Shhh!" Mako, Jinora, Korra and Rivkah glared at Bolin. I let go of Jinora and stood up.

"I know we can't, but while we're here, I plan on seeing who these 'Peace Keepers' are. I have never heard of them mentioned in any of the texts I've read and I'm curious to find out why."

"Me too, I know for a fact that Tenzin never mentioned them." Jinora nodded in agreement to Korra's statement.

"So are we all in?" I put my hand out in the middle and it was soon joined by Rivkah's, Jinora's, Korra's and Bolin's hands. I looked at Mako expectantly, who rolled his eyes and smirked as he put his hand in. "Okay! Operation Find-Out-Who-or-What-the-Peace-Keepers-Are is now a go! Let's go team Avatar!" Rivkah and Bolin whooped as we all broke our hands apart, grinning at each other. Mako's grin soon turned into a look of worry as he contemplated some things inside his head.

"Wait. How are we going to get this information?"

I smiled wickedly, as Rivkah died of laughter in the background.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

The sun was just beginning to rise at the prison inside the mountains where former Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter were being held.

Azula rolled around on the stone floor inside her cell and groaned. How many days has it been since she was imprisoned here by her own brother and _that girl?_ How long has it been since her father was defeated by the Avatar? Oh, how she wanted to burn someone so bad. No. She wanted to do worse than that, she wanted to _destroy_. She wanted _revenge_.

Ahhh, what sweet comfort that one word brought her. First, she would go after Mai and Ty Lee. She would make them feel the pain and the fury that she felt when they betrayed her. Next would be Zuko, she would show him what it means to betray family. After that, the Avatar, to take back her country. Lastly, she would get revenge on _her_. The girl who completely and utterly humiliated Azula by defeating her. Azula let out a roar and shot fire into the air, just thinking about _that girl _infuriated her.

Suddenly, she heard the soft turn of a doorknob and a young man about her age walked in. In the light of the flame, she could see his profile clearly, short blond hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a prison guards' outfit with a blood red cape attached to the black and was smiling right at her. He moved quickly toward her cage and unlocked it, swinging the door opened and moving toward her. Azula growled at him, she wasn't sure if this was an assassination attempt or not.

"Shhh, we only have a ten minute window to get out of here, they are changing guards soon." The young man spoke quickly and quietly, reaching her and unlocking the chains that had bound her arms and feet to the floor. He pulled her up and walked out of the cell. "Quickly! You can still bend, right?" she nodded as he checked the hallways. "All clear, let's go!" He grabbed Azula's hand and pulled her down the long stone hallway. Azula heard shouts behind them, but the young man kept running only stopping occasionally to take out a few guards. She noted in the back of her mind that he was a firebender as they ran outside. The light of the rising sun blinded her.

"Hurry up! The bridge is rising!" They ran side-by-side, dodging the fireballs that were being flung at them from the guards on the stone wall. Azula admired his strength and his agility as he redirected the fireballs that were heading towards her. Azula used fire from her hands to propel her to the other side. For a second, she thought that the young man was stuck and started to laugh but, he was shortly next. He glared at her as they escaped out of the wall and ran towards the stairs on the other side of the crater.

More guards faced them as they reached the stairs and Azula decided that it was her turn to shine, the blue fire that shot from her hands hit everyone of her targets with startling accuracy as they ran up the stairs. She caught the young man giving her a nod of approval which only fueled her fire even more. Soon enough they reached the top of the crater and a small airship was waiting for them. The young man reached the airship and started to check it, making sure it wasn't damaged.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now." Azula turned to him with blue fire in her hands. Upon seeing this, the young man sighed and approached her.

"Because your sister sent me, and she would be very angry if you were to kill her best fighter." Azula sighed in defeat and the fire in her hands disappeared.

"Finally. Take me to her."

"It would be my pleasure, Princess." he bowed and they both got into the ship and flew away.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter isn't that great (especially the part with Toph and Katara), but I struggled with putting this chapter into words and making it flow. I hope you guys semi-liked it and I look forward to your questions/comments in the reviews! Thanks for reading and have a Happy New Year! ~May**


	4. Author's Note! (again)

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a while hasn't it? Welcome back to another author's note :/. Yeah, I'm not that thrilled about it either...**

Sokka: Run! She's in a bad mood! Runnnnnn!

***rolls eyes* Now, before I start, I know that most of you do not read my author's notes. Well, this one is important. SO READ IT CAREFULLY!**

**So, I could just come up with a whole list of excuses about why I haven't been typing, but it all comes down to five little words...**

**School, work, and drama club.**

**Anyway, I'm here to update you guys on what's going to happen with each of my stories in the future. Angelique, Ai-Li, Rosalind and Kendall are here to talk about their own stories, respectively.**

_**If you don't want to read all of this, I suggest you to scroll down to where you see the title your interested in, in bold and italics.**_

Angelique: For the loyal readers of _**My Not So Happy Ending**_, May will continue with this story right after Drama Club ends (March 19th). She apologizes for the crappy cliffhanger and gives Cam and/or Daniel kisses in hope that you fill forgive her for this forsaken deed. May wishes to update regularly and have the story finished by mid-May.

**Me: What? I have an AP World History test in May!**

Kaya: *snarls* Too bad! You neglected us for too long!

Angelique: Anyway, if this schedule prevails, she wants to have either a sneak peek to the sequel of _**My Not So Happy Ending**_ out by regents week in June, or the first chapter up. Okay, your turn Ai-Li!

Ai-Li: To the my loyal subjects-

Rivkah: *whispers* We're not in the Fire Kingdom, Ai-Li...

Ai-Li: My dear readers, May needs to work on the events leading up to the climax of the story, so _**Out of Time**_ is currently on hiatus.

**Me: Also, I'm going to be blatantly honest, it sucked. (THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GUYS CAN SAY IT!) So I'm hoping to re-write it at...some point. Rosa!**

Rosalind: What an odd group of people...To all of my friends, May swears on the name of the Phantomhive Earldom that she will continue _**A Rose with Many Thorns**_ right after Drama Club ends. Also, she warns you to keep an eye out for _That Girl: Tough Competition! _(the next chapter XD). Now Kendall, if you will.

Kendall: Our lovely author, decided that _**Love is War **_is also on hiatus because of...multiple reasons... Mainly because she needs to work on plot development! Back to you, May!

**Okay, so that's enough of my beloved children. After drama club ends, I hope to come out with fanfiction(s) that will temporarily replace **_**Out of Time **_**and **_**Love is War. **_

**I already have a very unique SebastianXOC fanfiction coming out for my _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_ fans, a possible _Ouran High School Host Club_ fanfiction coming out and a possible _Fruit Basket _fanfiction coming out. Yes, I know they're all animes, but whatever! I could also plan a _Vampire Academy_ fanfiction or an _Eon/Eona_ one if you guys want...**

**Feel free to suggest anything! There will probably be a poll on my profile. Or put it in a review!**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much...**

**I will be removing this note when the next chapter of the fanfiction that you are following goes up.**

**See you soon! **

**May, out!**


End file.
